


The Misadventures of Soul and Wisp

by SoulStealer1987, WispTheSpectre



Series: Overwatch Shenanigans [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I mean it, actually a roleplay but screw that, also nobody stays dead, basically our self-indulgent oc fic, but i mean i'm pretty proud of the widowmaker chapters, even if gerard lacroix is very very dead canonically, feel free to ignore lol, mostly just posting this so we know where to find it for future reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/pseuds/SoulStealer1987, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispTheSpectre/pseuds/WispTheSpectre
Summary: Or: in which our OCs royally screw things up. Also nobody stays dead for some reason.Overwatch. Overwatch was an elite task force made to protect the world from danger. It did really good, until controversies started bubbling up from the internet. Eventually, it got out of hand and Overwatch was disbanded. A few years later, A small group of people have tried to bring Overwatch back to it's former glory, disregarding the fact that it's illegal. Some former Overwatch agents came back to fight, along with some newbies. Two of these new recruits stood out from the rest.This is a completed roleplay between the two of us authors on Quotev, because we could only go so long before inserting ourselves into the story. Pretty sure our OCs aren't Mary-Sues, thank god. If they are, let us know. Please. Or just don't read this. That's cool too.





	1. Some Things, You Don't Want To Know

Overwatch. Overwatch was an elite task force made to protect the world from danger. It did really good, until controversies started bubbling up from the internet. Eventually, it got out of hand and Overwatch was disbanded. A few years later, A small group of people have tried to bring Overwatch back to it's former glory, disregarding the fact that it's illegal. Some former Overwatch agents came back to fight, along with some newbies. Two of these new recruits stood out from the rest.

Soul Stealer:  
Don't let her name fool you, she's quite nice. Armed with her Reaping Scythe, she can take down anyone that gets in her way. Most people go to her for advice, and she's always willing to listen to their problems.

Wisp The Spectre:  
A sour introvert with a mysterious past. Though he lacks a primary weapon, he more then makes up for it with many useful abilities. He seems to keep to himself, and only really talks to Soul from time to time. He only talks to other people if necessary.

For whatever reason, Wisp won't share anything of his past, and Soul (being the only one close to him) refuses to say anything. A few of the Overwatch agents are getting sick of it, and want to find out what Wisp is hiding. How can they trust someone they know nothing about? There are two options:

1\. Convince Wisp to tell the truth

2\. Get it out of Soul somehow

Though these are both very unlikely, it's worth a shot. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler and Winston will stop at nothing to learn the truth.

"We should try asking Soul." Mercy argued. "She's more talkative, so something will probably slip out. Bigger chance of getting it out of her than Wisp, anyway."

"Yes, it would be a good place to start... But I just don't understand how SHE'S connected with him..." Winston was really determined to learn the truth. "It has to be something really important if this is the measures we're taking."

"But... what if it isn't?" Mercy didn't want to consider this, but if it was actually this, then what they were about to do would be profoundly stupid. "How likely is it that it's nothing important...?"

"Have you even TRIED talking to Wisp about it? He's so stubborn! He seems... uncomfortable when someone asks him... He has to be hiding it for some reason. But whether that reason is good or bad is what we have to find out!"

Mercy sighed. "Yes. We all have. Soul's the only one that's gotten anything out of him, so... well. Let's get this over with, before he comes back."

Wisp had been unceremoniously dragged out for drinks by a few of the other members (cough, McCree, Genji, and Lena, cough), and Soul... well, she'd gotten out of it by claiming she was allergic to alcohol. Mercy didn't believe that for a second, but this was the opening they all needed.

Winston and Mercy slowly walked towards Soul's room, ready for battle. "Knock knock, hehe!"

"Oh, hey Winston!" Soul sounded happy. "Come on in! Uh... you can fit, right? Hope ya don't need me for anything important, though, because I'm trying to beat this last level... oh come ON!"

When Soul had first joined, she'd described herself as always either being happy, angry, or somewhere in between. So far, Mercy hadn't seen anything to disprove that.

"Can we... talk to you about something?" Inside the room, Soul nearly fell out of her chair.

"Oh gosh, what did I do this time? Whatever it was, it was probably Lena!"

"No, no, nothing like that! We just wanted to... uh..." Winston was getting nervous. "Okay, I'll be straight with you. It's about Wisp."

"We've tried. He won't talk to us. The only one he seems to enjoy talking to is you. You and him are rather close, yes? We just want to know why."

Soul sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you what I can. But some stuff, only he can tell you. We're friends from before Overwatch. Met on a writing site, writing fanfiction about... uh. Overwatch. Among other things. So that's why we're close. We've been friends a lot longer than any of you have been friends with any of us."

...something didn't add up. Mercy knew that much.

"But... you're perfectly friendly?"

"Yeah. I am. We're different people."

"Hmm... but, Soul... There is ONE thing I would like to mention. When I tried talking to him, he said this to me when he started to leave. 'You wouldn't understand the pain.' What is 'the pain'?"

Soul frowned. "As I said, we're two different people. I wouldn't be surprised if he was depressed, but I don't know for sure. Only he does." She was still leaving things out.

"Alright... and Soul?"

Soul sighed, clearly borderline annoyed at this point.

"Look, I get the feeling that you're not going to believe me, but let me at least try. What he's been through? You don't want to know what it was. If I could forget, I would. Don't do that to yourselves."

Winston had the feeling that she wouldn't say anymore. Winston motioned for Mercy that it was time to leave. "Well, um... thanks for the chat, Soul."

Soul's easy grin returned. "No prob!" She restarted her game, which Mercy identified as a really, really old version of Surgeon Simulator... 2013, perhaps, and began playing once again.

They (uncomfortably) walked out the door, still desperate for answers. "Hmph... This definitely isn't easy..."

"...no. It isn't." Once they were out of earshot, Mercy turned back to Winston. "I take it we won't be listening to her?"

"Hmm... I don't know. It isn't like Soul to lie, but... I don't know what to believe at this point."

It was then that the four (McCree, Genji, Lena, and Wisp) got back, all very drunk.


	2. Drunk? Yes. Happy? Maybe Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well... now might be a good time." Angela muttered, slightly annoyed, but not at Winston. "I'll have to deal with them all at some point, anyway. They should really stop doing this..."
> 
> In which Wisp is wasted. Not that it stops him from being a cryptic-ass drama queen. And probably coming really close to murdering Mercy. Seriously, Wisp and Reaper could probably compete to see who the edgiest was. My money's on Wisp.

"Well... now might be a good time." Angela muttered, slightly annoyed, but not at Winston. "I'll have to deal with them all at some point, anyway. They should really stop doing this..."

Winston had an idea. "Wait! Maybe we can trick him into saying something while drunk! That... kinda sounds bad, but it's our only option."

Mercy sighed, disapproving, but not to the point of not going along with the plan. "I'll have to get all of them in my office, one at a time. I'll try and send Wisp your way."

Thirty-seven minutes later, Mercy was regretting agreeing to this plan.

Mercy had managed to get the other three into her office, all at different times, but Wisp suddenly disappeared. Not until...

"Hello, Dr Ziegler."

Wisp Glitched behind her.

Wisp Ability Overview: Glitched Out (Turns invisible. Unable to use other abilities while Glitched)

Mercy jumped. "Uh. Hello. Do you need anything?"

"Nope. Just -GLITCH- decided to -GLITCH- report to you. My body -GLITCH- doesn't react well -GLITCH- to alcohol."

Mercy raised an eyebrow. "I... uh. Can see that. Unfortunately, there's not much I can do to get it out of your system, although if you have a headache I can help with that."

"I don't -GLITCH- get hangovers. It's just -GLITCH- how Spectres are."

"Then... what would you suggest I do?"

"Well... it has nothing -GLITCH- to do with this conversation, but I -GLITCH- do need you to do something for me."

Wisp's white pupils disappeared, leaving only his black sclera.

"Give up."

Mercy swallowed. She wasn't intimidated easily, though, so she did something that, in retrospect, was probably a dumb decision.

"If you know about that, you also know why I can't give up."

"You don't want to know about my -GLITCH- past. It's not for mortals to know."

Unfortunately for Wisp, Mercy was smart, and able to put two and two together. "Soul isn't mortal?"

Wisp said too much.

"...no. She's a Reaper."

Mercy wisely checked to see if her pistol was within grabbing range before speaking again. "You're... not kidding."

Wisp was slightly offended. He never joked around. Never.

"She wasn't even supposed to know in the first place..."

"But she knows. I'm assuming. Because of the whole soul stealer thing."

"You're lucky you don't know."

"Don't know what?" Yeah, Mercy was REALLY pushing things here.

Wisp's eyes started to glow. "Stop while you're alive."

Mercy wisely shut up, because while she had confidence in her staff, only she knew how to use it...

All of a sudden, a door slamming open drew both of their attention. It was, ironically, Soul. And she had her scythe.

"WISP NO-"

Wisp glanced at Soul, and his eyes returned to normal. "Sorry. That was not acceptable."

"UM YEAH. YOU DON'T SAY."

Mercy had thought she'd seen Soul truly angry before today.

She thought wrong.

Wisp stayed still for a moment. "I hope the message got through." Then he Glitched away.

Soul wasted no time in turning to Mercy, a slightly panicked look on her face. "Umm... are you okay?"

"Yes-"

"Also, I TOLD you, you DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW."

Winston barged through the door with a worried look on his face. "Is everyone alright? I heard screaming!"

Soul tried to look confused. "Screaming? Ahahahaha what screaming?" Unfortunately for her, Mercy was NOT going to go along with that. Not anymore.

"Winston, if you want to figure out what Wisp is hiding, you're doing that yourself. I am not helping you anymore."

Soul sighed dramatically. "I TOLD you not to. Why does nobody ever listen to me?"

"I was afraid so... But, I have to! As the new director of Overwatch, I am required to know everything about my agents! Wisp needs to tell me."

"Look, I get that you're the new director of Overwatch, but do you really wanna go the same way as the old one? Because trust me. That's what'll happen."

"It's not just that. I care for everyone here. That includes Wisp. I want to help him the best I can. Maybe talking about it will help."

Soul laughed nervously. "Honestly, talking about it is the furthest thing from helping. But hey, if you wanna die, go ahead."


	3. Wisp Is A Freaking Drama Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There just has to be SOME way to get to him..." Winston was lost in thought. "...Soul, please. If not for me, then for him."
> 
> In which some backstory is revealed, surprisingly, and very much against Wisp's will. Also Soul is cool, and that -almost- rhymes. Dang it. So close, and yet so far. That applies to how much backstory we get, too.

"There just has to be SOME way to get to him..." Winston was lost in thought. "...Soul, please. If not for me, then for him."

She said nothing.

"Soul, can you at least tell me if he's hiding it for a good reason?"

Soul's answer was immediate. "Yes. Definitely. Probably one of the best reasons I've seen for anything, and that's counting my reasoning that one time when I convinced my mom to let me pull an all nighter because it wasn't like I would get 8 hours of sleep anyway." That.. was oddly specific.

"Well, that makes it less concerning." Winston took off his glasses. "Looks like I'm going rogue." He knuckle-walked out the door, ready to get some answers.

Soul facepalmed. "Welp, he's doomed. Better get the staff ready."

"I'll stay close, just in case." Soul and Mercy followed Winston to Wisp's room. "Knock knock!"

Nobody answered.

"Uh... hello?"

He knocked on the door again, and it slid open. Looks like Wisp forgot to lock it. Winston took that as his chance to snoop around. He looked under his bed, in his desk, everywhere possible. He only found one thing. A diary.

Soul's eyes widened. "Ohhhhhhh no. Oh no no no no no no no-"

"Now, let's see what we have here..."

Entry #1:  
This is my first entry. Don't really have anything to put in this yet. Crystal convinced me to get this thing. Why? IDK. But I got it, so I'm gonna use it.

Meanwhile, Soul was panicking. VERY MUCH PANICKING. She turned to Mercy. "Okay since you're literally the only one around with straight-up resurrection powers you need to hide. Like, now. Right now."

"Got it." Mercy hid behind a potted plant. Winston continued to read.

Entry #2:  
We had a run in with some Reapers today. Luckily, we survived. They're getting stronger. Let's hope that our new soldiers are being trained well. If Crystal believes in them, so do I.

Soul anxiously paced outside the room. She really, REALLY didn't want to fight Wisp, but damn it, she would if she had to, because this world needed heroes, and it'd be screwed without any of these guys.

She did a lot of pacing when she was anxious.

Entry #3:  
One of our spies came back with very useful information. The Reapers are planning a surprise attack tomorrow. We'll be ready for them.

The lights of the room started to flicker a bit. Inside her cloak, Soul summoned her scythe, and made a point of looking straight ahead while she paced. Not anywhere else, and definitely not at Mercy's hiding spot.

Entry #4:  
We failed. They flanked us. We didn't see it coming. They sent their best warriors against us. Even our finest soldiers couldn't beat them. Crystal and I escaped along with a few survivors. They killed thousands. They burned down the city. I couldn't stop them.

The lights flickered a little more. This was why Soul hated horror games. Damn it, why couldn't Winston just read faster? She had a feeling about what was coming next, and she hated waiting for what she knew was coming. Internally, she screamed at Winston to HURRY THE FUCK UP.

Because... well. They deserved to know.

Entry #5:  
They found us. They killed the survivors. They killed Crystal. I managed to kill them all, but was it worth it? The Reapers killed the last of my kind. They killed the love of my life. They killed their own kind. Who's the real monster here?

The lights went out. When they reappeared, Wisp was behind Winston. His eyes were glowing. He snatched the book out of Winston's hands.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

Yep. Of course Wisp would do that. Freakin' drama queen. Against her better judgement, Soul chose to stay quiet and outside, although she was prepared to fight if she had to. 

Hopefully she wouldn't have to.

"Now, Wisp. Don't get-"

"I warned you. I dON't APpREcIAtE PrYInG EyES."

Soul swallowed nervously, shot Mercy a nervous smile, and... disappeared. She reappeared right inside the room, right between Winston and Wisp, no less. Probably a bad idea in retrospect, but oh well! What was the worst that could happen?

"Wisp, they deserve to know."

"I don't care if they deserve to know. I dON't WAnT ThEM tO." Wisp was furious. "You know what I'm capable of. I could easily kill Dr Winston and Dr Ziegler with a single snap of the finger."

Soul wasn't backing down. "And you know what I'm capable of. Anyway. Do you really want to doom this world to destruction? Because trust me. That's what'll happen."

...freaking drama queen.

"It's already doomed for me." Wisp calmed down a tad. "I don't even know why i keep trying. There's no point. I'm the last Spectre. My species is doomed. My world died before it began. And you know that perfectly well."

"Yeah, yours did." Drama queen... "But we have a chance to prevent that from happening here! We can make a difference here. Also, Dr Ziegler can literally BRING BACK THE DEAD. In case you didn't notice."

Wisp held out his hand, revealing his soul. It was shattered into two pieces. "This is why your species hates mine. We defy logic. Once we die, that's it. Game Over."

Soul shrugged. "Logic's overrated! 'Sides, do I hate you? I really hope I don't have to answer that one."

Wisp stayed silent for a moment. "Spectres die the second they turn hundred. I'm ninety, Soul. My time is running out."

"So? Then make the most of it! And don't be-" A drama queen. "-all edgy and angsty about it!"

"For a Reaper, you're not very good at your job." He motioned towards her scythe. "Why don't you do me a favor and kill me."


	4. Wisp Is Still A Freaking Drama Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul sighed. "You know I won't do that. Ever." The scythe disintegrated in her hands.
> 
> In which Wisp is -still- a freaking drama queen, maybe some plot, maybe some backstory. Maybe we'll actually get to some action, who knows? Yeah, no, that's not coming anytime soon. Or maybe it will. Who knows?

Soul sighed. "You know I won't do that. Ever." The scythe disintegrated in her hands.

"You're just delaying my death," said Wisp. "If you really cared for me, you would end my existence right here, right now."

"Maybe I would, but I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it."

Wisp sighed. "Look, we're getting off topic. This is only happening because of-" He pointed to Winston, only to realize that he was missing. "Shit."

Winston snuck behind Wisp and bashed him on the head. He fell to the ground, unconscious. "Whoo... alright, that takes care of that."

Soul's eyes narrowed. "That literally takes care of nothing."

"Look, we need answers out of him. Me and Angela created a special chair that makes him unable to teleport away. This is our chance to know every detail."

Soul sighed. "You seriously haven't heard enough already?"

"You may not agree with it, but it's what has to be done. Besides, I'm sure there are things that he hasn't told you yet."

"You didn't read anything I didn't already know." Soul sighed. "I'm going to regret this, but go ahead. I won't stop you. But... he's given up. Maybe you guys can fix that. Who knows?"

"If anyone can 'fix' him, it would be Angela."

Mercy, meanwhile, was wondering if it was a good idea to come out from behind the plant yet. "We've... uh. Got some questions for you too."

"Shoulda known." Soul groaned. "Just, if you guys are gonna do your thing with him, probably a good thing to do it before he wakes up and kills you both."

Winston grabbed Wisp and quickly ran to the - as Tracer called - 'Question Room'. They strapped Wisp to the chair, and Angela sat and waited for him to wake up. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hmm... where am I...?"

Soul, meanwhile, was regretting everything. E V E R Y T H I N G. "Ohhhh god I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry-"

Wisp glanced around the room, then focused on Angela. "What do you want?"

"Answers." Mercy was also regretting this.

"...I'll tell you about my species, but I will NOT talk about my past."

Mercy sighed, and glanced in Winston's direction. "Why did I agree to this?" Soul mentally agreed.

"Let's start off with an easy question. What exactly ARE Spectres?"

"Hard to say. We weren't able to pin-point a definite answer, but I'll list a couple possibilities. Monsters, stalkers of the night, creatures of mass destruction. But we're people too. We have hopes, dreams, fears. We're not that different."

Soul looked very uncomfortable with where this was going. She really, really, really hoped-

"Winston, if it helps any..." Mercy muttered. "He called Soul a Reaper."

Soul visibly paled.

"Hmm... yes... What are Reapers?"

"Reapers are... well, i wouldn't call them the equivalent of the Grim Reaper, but they're a close second. They're powerful, fierce, and hate my kind."

The next time anyone looked in Soul's direction, she'd vanished into thin air. Whoops.

"Yeah, should have expected that. She doesn't like talking about this."

Mercy swallowed nervously. "And what exactly is... 'this'?"

"...yeah, I guess you wouldn't know. Her kind was responsible for slaughtering my people. They killed... they killed their own kind in the process..." Wisp looked down and mumbled to himself. "Crystal..."

Survivor's guilt, maybe? Hm. Maybe Wisp wasn't wrong about Spectres not being so different. Mercy wisely didn't ask about this Crystal person. Winston, on the other hand...

"You seem attached to this 'Crystal' person. Was she important to you?"

Wisp's white pupils disappeared. "You don't know the half of it."

"Winston, we probably shouldn't..." Mercy sighed, giving up on that part. "You know what, I'm going to go find Soul." She walked out the door, not knowing then that... well, when Soul didn't want to be found, she literally couldn't be found.

"It's pointless to look for her. She isn't here."

"Elaborate?"

"When she's sad, she goes to an entirely different plane of existence. Nobody can get to her. Give her time. She'll come back eventually."

Actually, Soul was already back, but nobody needed to know that she was listening in. Even if she was sad, she was also kinda curious... and also really didn't want this to go wrong. Because dammit, she cared about Wisp, even if he didn't.

"Right, well. Let's get back to questions. This one is for scientific purposes only, just to let you know. How are Spectres born?"

Luckily, Wisp was comfortable answering this question, at least.

"When a Spectre turns a hundred, they turn to dust and die for good. This dust is carried off, and gives birth to new Spectres." Wisp froze for a second. "But, I can't do that..."

"Why... not?" Mercy asked hesitantly.

"I'm a Cyber Spectre. The most powerful kind. There is a 0.01% chance of dust becoming a Cyber Spectre. For whatever reason, Cyber Spectres don't give life when they die. Which only further proves that my species is doomed to be extinct."

"Is there any way to change that? Some sort of loop hole?"

Wisp froze for a moment. "Well... There... We can still... reproduce with Humans, but..."

An awkward silence filled the room... that is, until Soul finally lost her balance and literally fell on top of Wisp. "OOF! Uh... sorry!"


	5. Wisp Will Never Not Be A Freaking Drama Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisp was unamused. "Finally joined the party, huh?"
> 
> In which Wisp is STILL a drama queen, unsuprisingly. And this is probably beginning to get boring, but trust us, this IS important. Although fun stuff'll be happening eithe rnext chapter or the one after.

Wisp was unamused. "Finally joined the party, huh?"

"Yeah... um. I'm just gonna awkwardly stand in the corner. Over there. Don't mind me." Soul wasted no time in doing so.

"Hmm... Let's see... Oh! Why do Reapers hate Spectres? If you don't mind me asking."

"We defy their logic. We die the moment we're born, and their whole thing is killing the living. We're the only ones who really stand a chance against them. They'll do anything to kill me."

Soul, meanwhile, was trying very hard not to say something.

"You and Crystal are the only ones that won't. Every other Reaper wants me dead. They're going to reward the one that kills me. That's what the last one that tried to kill me said."

"Yeah, and then he got my scythe to his gut!"

"Well, you're a good bodyguard. I'll give you that."

"I'm not in it for that! I'm in it because I want to do the right thing. You know this!"

"Hmm... sure." Wisp managed a smirk, but nothing more then that.

Soul frowned, but also didn't say anything.

"Yes, well, uh... I'm out of questions. Angela?"

"What exactly... is going on between you two?" She asked quietly.

"A partnership."

Soul nodded. "Something like that."

"How did your partnership start?"

"...classified."

Soul shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, but I don't wanna talk about it either."

"Hmm... uh, excuse us for a moment!" Winston practically dragged Angela out of the room.

"This is beginning to seem less like asking questions and more like a blatant invasion of privacy, Winston." Mercy muttered. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Listen, I've been reading more of his diary. It doesn't sound like he's telling the entire truth." Winston revealed the book. "But after Entry #5, it starts getting cryptic."

"So? Soul did say he was hiding things for a reason. A good reason. What happened to trust?"

"Trust kinda goes out the window with Wisp, Angela. We need to make sure we can trust him."

"What about him trusting us? Trust goes both ways, Winston, and if I'm not mistaken, you've completely obliterated what little he had for us."

"It's just... ergh... I don't know. He gives off some bad vibes whenever I talk to him. I just... I don't know about him, Angela. Please, just listen to what he wrote in his diary."

Angela sighed. "Fine."

"Alright... Here we go... Ahem."

Entry #6:  
I haven't been myself lately, I don't blame you for not wanting to stay. Saying things that I don't mean, Not meaning what I say. When it's good, it so good, When it's bad, it's SO BAD. "Maybe I REALLY have gone mad!" What am I supposed to say when I end up driving everyone away?

Mercy stayed silent.

Entry #7:  
Cause, I am on fire, A crying, burning liar, Seeing nothing, nothing, but myself, And I'm the one with the lighter. Every inch of me is charred, God, what happened to my heart? I'm about to fall apart, again, again. And you're never coming back, And I'm not okay with that, and I should've never let myself get attached, again, again again, again again, again again, again again, again.

Mercy was beginning to get an idea of what was going on here, but she still stayed silent.

Entry #8:  
What's done is done, and nothing's gonna change. I should be moving on, but I still feel the same. And it's like every day is a fight for my life to get some self control, and when you've forgotten who I am, it just feels, it just feels.... I'm nobody at all.

Entry #9:  
I lost myself hitting the ground, I tried to scream and made no sound. I should have known It was no use to try and run from the cycle of abuse, the cycle of abuse.

"That's... the last entry."

"Mein Gott." Mercy muttered.

"Haha yeah, he's... in pretty bad shape." Soul added, having snuck up behind the two. "That wasn't the first time he asked me to kill him, and I doubt it'll be the last."

"But... what does he mean by 'a crying, burning liar'?"

"He's a drama queen. Who really really likes poetry. And... He probably - wait, no, DEFINITELY - is still feeling guilty over what happened to the rest of the Spectres. I mean, I am too, but we deal with it differently."

"Hmm... well, maybe we should ask him about it."

"I mean, hey. If you think you can help him out, go for it!" Soul frowned, and sighed, staring out into space. "You're probably wondering how a Reaper wound up allied with the last Spectre, though."

"Yes, we are. And that's exactly what we're going to find out." Winston walked back into the room. Wisp was still there, strapped to the chair. "Ready for more?"

Without another word, Winston placed the book in front of him. He stared at it for a moment, realizing what page they were on. His white pupils disappeared.


	6. Exposition! Yay! Slightly Boring But Okay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul sighed. "Well I WAS going to explain but so much for that. I'm gonna go find Lena or something. Call me if you need me." Before anyone could say anything else, she was gone.
> 
> In which exposition happens. And it's probably a good thing that Soul's not around for it. Also some action... FINALLY!

Soul sighed. "Well I WAS going to explain but so much for that. I'm gonna go find Lena or something. Call me if you need me." Before anyone could say anything else, she was gone.

"..you could have heard it from her."

"I have a feeling that you're not telling Soul the truth either. Am I correct?" Silence fell upon the room for a minute. "Well?"

"...if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Soul. I need both of your words."

"You have mine." Mercy said quietly. Meanwhile, Soul was actually not listening in for once and instead playing old video games with Lena, who... was a really, really bad surgeon. Seriously.

"Agreed."

"All right... here it goes... Being a Cyber Spectre, every other Spectre looked up to me. They sought me out for advice, guidance, protection. And I would happily give it to them. But because of that, I was the highest priority Spectre. The Reapers would send their best to kill me. None of them succeeded. Clearly. They all failed, and ended up dying. All except ONE. She was smart. She exploited my weaknesses. She was the best I had fought. She even managed to strike me down. She could have killed me, yet she didn't. She didn't agree with how her fellow Reapers dealt with us. She wished for peace. She simply came to see what I was made of. Yeah, Crystal sure was something. She trained me. She made me a real fighter. She even made me better then herself. She's the reason I'm so powerful. After my training was complete, she became my body guard. She couldn't go back to the Underworld. She was a fugitive... She had a family. She was forced to leave them.

"She hoped that if she managed to strike peace with Spectres and Reapers, she could return to them. A champion of her kind. She could live her life with her family again. She just given birth to a beautiful baby before she left. Unfortunately, she had to leave that innocent youth to their terrible father. That man was the most rotten Reaper ever, according to her. He was even sent after us. I had to stop Crystal from slicing his head off. As much as he deserved it, we promised not to kill Reapers. That would only set us back. We would always send them back. It worked, for a while. Eventually, we got word from one of our spies that they were planning a surprise attack the next day. We covered every possible entry. Every entrance, exit, window. Even the floor. That was their preferred method of hunting, after all. But what we did not expect was for them to come from above. They've never done that before. They built this giant aircraft. They sent every single Reaper they had that could fight.

"We tried to fight them off, but it was no use. They killed thousands. Me and Crystal managed to escape with a few survivors. We found the ruins of an abandoned castle, and hid inside of it. We stayed there for a couple of days, but eventually, they found us. They killed the rest of the Spectres. They... they even killed Crystal. They killed their own kind just to eradicate a species that refused to fight them in the first place. She died in my arms. I couldn't hold it in. My rage had finally peaked. I killed every single Reaper there, mercilessly. After realizing how much bloodshed I had caused, I recognized myself as a threat. I locked myself in those ruins, away from humanity. I buried the bodies. The Reapers. Crystal. It was the least I could do. But, I guess one of them managed to send them my location before they died. So, they continued to send their best fighters. They died. None of them stood a chance. I would no longer spare Reapers.

"That is... until SHE showed up. Soul was sent to kill me. She was the best they had sent. She found my weaknesses. Found the best time to use them against me. She even deflected some of my own attacks. But ultimately, she fell as well. Before I kill a Reaper, I take their scythe. It stores all of their memories. Every single emotion that they've felt. It's all in there. When I viewed her memories... What I saw... I had to spare her. It all made sense. They way she fought, the way she thought. All the puzzle pieces fit together perfectly. She's... Soul is... -sigh-..."

On the other side of the base, Soul sneezed. "Huh. Guess someone's talking about me... hopefully good things!"

"She's... Crystal's daughter."

"And... she doesn't know."

"No... I don't want her to know how her mother died... not yet. After that night, I gave her excuses why I spared her, and why I forced her to stay with me. She's not the one protecting me, I'm protecting her. It's the least I can do for Crystal."

Mercy couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"When... When do you plan on telling her?"

"Before I die. Hopefully she'll understand why I'm keeping it from her for so long."

"Excuse me." Athena cut in from the speakers. "Winston, I hate to interrupt, but we have a problem."


	7. Goodbye Exposition, Hello Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston was caught off guard by Athena. "Oh, oh, Athena, it's you... hoo, ok, what's the matter?"
> 
> In which Talon shows up. And Soul really wants pizza for some reason. Despite shit hitting the fan.

Winston was caught off guard by Athena. "Oh, oh, Athena, it's you... hoo, ok, what's the matter?"

"Talon is attacking a compound currently held by Helix Security International." She paused, and when she spoke again, she sounded uncomfortable with the subject. "It's the one where Anubis is held. I believe they may be attempting to break the God-mind out."

Wisp's eyes started to glow. "Is the poser there?" He was referring to Reaper. He didn't like him very much. Mainly because of his name.

"It is confirmed that Widowmaker and Reaper are there, yes. It's likely there is a third enemy, one that we may not have seen before. I can't seem to find any information on her."

"I'm going."

"Are you sure-"

"I'm GOiNG."

"Alright..." Winston thought about it for a moment. "Soul, Reinhardt and Zenyatta will accompany you."

"Very well."

"Athena, get a transport ready."

By the time everyone was on the ship and ready to go, Soul was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "Sowherearewegoing?"

"Egypt." Reinhardt muttered. For whatever reason, he seemed less enthusiastic than usual. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that at least one of the roleplayers ships Anahardt hardcore.

Wisp was piloting the hanger, seeing as he was the only one capable. And he was pretty good at it. Zenyatta was his co-pilot. Maybe it was an excuse to get away from Soul. She was basically a mini-Tracer at this point.

"You seem troubled, my friend."

"I'm fine." He was not fine.

"Why do you dislike this Reaper character so much?"

"Lots of reasons."

"I will not question it any further, but think on this. When you attack, your mind takes over. You are 'In-the-zone'. Do not let your anger for Reaper blind you. Remember, violence is not always the answer."

"But it's usually what happens."

Zenyatta could not disagree with that.

"You okay?" Soul asked quietly, suddenly not a mini-Tracer anymore. Reinhardt slowly shook his head. Eh. At least he was honest. "Did someone... die? In Egypt?"

"No."  
Huh. She would have sworn that was it. "You sure?"

"Yes." Soul wasn't going to continue questioning Reinhardt, but, surprisingly, he kept talking. Wow. He was a LOT more open than Wisp. Nice. "She lived there. Her daughter still lives there."

"...oh." Soul took a deep breath, because, unfortunately, now she was curious. "What was she like?"

Reinhardt managed a small smile. "She was the best sniper this world had ever seen, and she'd saved my life - and everyone else's - many times over. But I wasn't there for her when... ah, nevermind. You don't want to hear the mad ravings of an old fool."

Actually, she DID, but she also understood the hidden message within his words: shut up. And she did just that.

Wisp mumbled something under his breath, just low enough so no one could hear. "Ana Amari..." He kept flying around until they reached their destination. "We're here."

"Oooh! Alright!" Soul cheered, a little too happy considering what they were going into. "So what are we doing again?" That... explained a lot. But nobody could really explain anything before they heard it. They all heard it.

Someone close by had just yelled something along the lines of "JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!"

"That voice... could it be...?" Wisp had a hunch on who it was. "Well, time to jump out of the plane again. Everyone ready?"

"My spirit and mind are prepared." That meant yes.

"TO GLORY!"

"How about pizza?"

"THAT WORKS TOO!"

Wisp opened the hanger doors. One by one they jumped out. Soul and Reinhardt needed parachutes. Wisp and Zenyatta did not require them. By the time they landed, all hell had broken loose.

Reaper was definitely there. Widowmaker... probably sniping from somewhere high up. And... there was a third. A girl who was devastating the flying suits that the Helix people were wearing, by... well, it looked like she was hacking them.

Soul thought that maybe they could have been friends, if they hadn't been on opposite sides. As is, they were enemies, so Soul wasted no time in teleporting behind her and striking with her scythe. "Hey there!"

Before she could strike again, someone body-slammed them away from her. It was the 'poser'. Aka Reaper. "Back for more?"

"Oh, my hero!"

"Shut up."

"Not the time, Soul." Wisp was communicating with her via comm. He and Reinhardt were dealing with Talon Grunts, while Zenyatta was gathering info from Helix.

"But I want PIZZA, and- OOF! Okay, guess you don't want pizza. Tacos? Sushi? I'm down for sushi." As Reaper discarded his shotguns, Soul sprinted for him and planted a kick where his ribs should be. Apparently they still were, because he doubled over in pain. "But seriously, guys. Can we get sushi afterwards? Or pizza?" She slashed with her scythe, and he collapsed. Unfortunately not for good. She knew from experience just how hard this asshole was to kill... and then she turned to the hacker girl. "So are we fighting or are we getting pizza? Because honestly I'd much rather get pizza. You cool with that?"

"I'm down for that! Just let me finish unleashing this god-AI first, de acuerdo?" She pointed her Machine Pistol right to Soul's face, but was interrupted... by a rocket to her face. That had to hurt.


	8. Soul is A Little Too Much Like Tracer, WHOOPS! Sorry 'Bout That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul wisely jumped back, and glanced over at the person in the rocket suit. "Hi! Don't mind me, I just want pizza. Still not sure why I'm here- wait, did she say something about a god AI? HOLY FUCK-"
> 
> In which Soul still doesn't get her pizza, but is apparently very gay for Pharah. Powers are revealed! So Soul's basically an underpowered Genji with Shadowstep, and Wisp's... uh??? Ask Wisp. Also, Ultimates!

Soul wisely jumped back, and glanced over at the person in the rocket suit. "Hi! Don't mind me, I just want pizza. Still not sure why I'm here- wait, did she say something about a god AI? HOLY FUCK-"

"Yeah yeah, it's pretty epic, but we can appreciate it later." The rocket woman descended beside her. "I'm guessing you're with Overwatch?"

"Um. Yes." Soul was currently a blushy mess, but that tended to happen a lot, so it didn't bother her anymore. "I'm guessing you're not with Overwatch? Since I've never seen you before?"

"Who are you talking to?" Reinhardt yelled through the comms. Well, no. It was normal volume for him, and yelling for anyone else.

"Also everyone else is wondering who I'm talking to. Anyway... uh. I'm Soul! I like pizza!" Damn it why did she always get this way around hot people - wait, what?

"Soul, that would be Fareeha Amari. Her call-sign is 'Pharah'." As Wisp said that, Zenyatta started to make his way towards Soul.

"Eyyyyyyyyyyy! Zenny!" Soul waved, then returned her attention to Pharah. "So my friend said your name was Fareeha? I think I heard that right?"  
Meanwhile, Reinhardt had gone oddly silent.

"That's right. Nice to meet you!" 

Zenyatta approached them. "Friends, I'm afraid that the situation is not going to be a 'walk in the park' as you would say."

"I mean it's Lena who would say that but whatever. Can we at least get pizza after this? Because dammit I just got shot at a bunch and it sucked." Soul paused briefly. "Wait, did someone mute Reinhardt's comm again!?" Someone did, yes, but it wasn't someone on their side.

It was then that they noticed that Sombra was missing. Reaper, however, was getting back up. Turns out death ain't a working theme with him. "You're scrap metal, bot." He was taunting Zenyatta, in case it wasn't obvious.

"Your threats do not concern me. You are a fool to think this will work in your favor."

"Hmm, maybe, but orders are orders." Reaper pointed his Hellfire Shotguns at them, and proceeded to speak into his comm. "Widowmaker, status report."

"Il y a un vieux mec énervé qui me poursuit. Sombra est également ennuyant." Widowmaker had apparently forgotten that she was the only one who spoke French in Talon.

"Random question, what's up with you and death?" Soul asked, actually kinda curious. However, she did have her scythe at the ready, and she was very prepared to block his shits... uh, shots. "I mean, clearly you don't like it. But clearly you do. What's the dealio?"

"I tried death. Didn't take."

"Your anger consumes you. Your mind is blocked by pointless strife-"

"Enough with the monk shit. Let's get on with this already."

"Yeah, let's. But Zenny's actually pretty cool so... yeah." Soul moved first, scythe at the ready, and struck. Obviously he dodged, but he didn't dodge what came next.

Reaper Wraith Formed away after the second Scythe strike. He started shooting at Zenyatta, but Pharah pushed him away with her Concussive Blast. Zenyatta then placed a Discord Orb on him. He was about to Orb Volley him, but he was hacked.

"Initiating the hack. ¡Hola!"

Soul waved, grinned, and then threw her scythe. In midair, it turned into something of a boomerang, hitting Sombra in the arm, then returned to Soul and its normal form. "Sorry! But... wow, didn't think that would work. Cool!"

"¿¡Otro!? ¡Un Tracer es suficiente para lidiar con!"

Zenyatta kicked her in the stomach, pushing her back.

"Sorry!" Soul shouted, having partially understood that. "But Tracer isn't here!" On second thought, she definitely hadn't understood. At all.

"Personne n'échappe à mon regard."

"That sounds bad!"

A bullet was speeding towards Soul's head, before a Firewall was placed in front of her, disintegrating it. Only one person could do that. As Widowmaker looked around to see who did it, she was knocked down to the ground by a giant hammer.

"Thanks Reinhardt!" Soul seemed oddly unfazed by the fact that she'd come that close to dying. "Okay... but what are we doing again?"

Cue the groans. Even Zenyatta was groaning at this point. Soul faced Reaper as the others chased down Sombra and Widowmaker. Wisp Glitched beside her.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Try me."

"But... you know. Why are you so, you know, edgy?" Soul was surprisingly chill for blocking bullets with her scythe and then dashing in for a strike when Reaper went for new guns.

"Why are you, you know, annoying as shit?" Reaper Wraith formed out of her way, but reappeared straight in front of a Data Turret. It shot him once before Reaper one-shot destroyed it. Wisp shot a laser at him, but Reaper dodged.

"Good question. I dunno! Same reason you're edgy?"

"Soul..." Wisp looked to Soul with a smirk on his face. "My ultimate is ready. You?"

"Almost... uh. Yeah!"


	9. Nobody Ever Stays Dead Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisp's eyes turned completely white as he struck a laser at the ground. A crack appeared, and black fumes started spewing out. "FaCE yOUr FEaRS, gABrIEl ReYEs." Reaper's vision was blurred. His movement speed decreased. His attack power and fire rate was decreased.
> 
> In which ultimates happen! YAY! And honestly we're not expecting anyone to actually like this lol if you do that's cool but if you don't then just don't read it. Also, NOBODY. STAYS. DEAD. THE FRICK!?

Wisp's eyes turned completely white as he struck a laser at the ground. A crack appeared, and black fumes started spewing out. "FaCE yOUr FEaRS, gABrIEl ReYEs." Reaper's vision was blurred. His movement speed decreased. His attack power and fire rate was decreased.

"Alright... my turn!" Soul spun her scythe around, then planted it on the ground. A pulse of darkness shot out from it, and while everyone on her side was sped up, everyone on the other side was slowed down. In Reaper's case, he could barely move at this point. Whoops. "SPEED IS KEYYYYY!" Looks like someone was watching too much Jacksepticeye.

Reaper fell to the floor, basically giving up at this point. Reinhardt started yelling through his comm. "Friends! We need assistance!"

"You go help them, Soul. I need to have a few words with the poser."

"On it!" Soul teleported next to Reinhardt and grinned. "You called?

"Yes, my friend! These two purple pests are giving us quite the fight! We need another offense to hold them off!"

Meanwhile...  
"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Wisp crouched beside Reaper. "Look at you. Gabriel Reyes. Founding member and Commander of Blackwatch. What happened to you?"

"Fuck off..."

"That's rude."

"You GOT it!" Soul leaped into the fray, suddenly kinda serious... kinda. "Still hungry for pizza though."

Zenyatta placed a Harmony Orb on Soul as he moved behind Reinhardt's shield. Sombra and Widowmaker were giving Pharah some trouble. Maybe death can help.

Meanwhile, Soul teleported behind Sombra, and sliced. "Sorry!"

Sombra started shooting at Soul, but she blocked most of the bullets. Pharah shot a Concussive Blast between the two to separate them, while trying to avoid Widowmaker's bullets. Reinhardt charged Widow, but she grappled away. Luckily, she grappled right in front of an Orb Volley, courtesy of Zenyatta. Sombra tried talking into her comm.

"Gabe? ¿Hola? You there?" Sombra looked back towards where Wisp and Reaper were fighting... well, it was kinda one-sided. Reaper was struggling to get up, while Talon reinforcements were making his way towards him. "Mierda."

Sombra Thermoptic Camoed away. Reinhardt and Pharah followed her, leaving Soul, Zenyatta, and Widowmaker. Soul teleported next to Widow, grinned, then whacked her over the head with the butt of her scythe. Unfortunately for her, Widow slapped down a venom mine, incapacitating Soul for the time being.

Zenyatta kicked Widow away from Soul and placed another Harmony Orb on her. Wisp Glitched beside them. "Go help Willhelm and Amari. I need to speak with the spider."

"Wisp, are you sure?"

"Just go, Zenyatta." Without another word, Zenyatta picked up Soul and started heading towards Reinhardt and Pharah.

Widow tried to grapple away... emphpasis on TRIED. Wisp grabbed her leg, and black fumes started spewing from his eyes. When Widow breathed it in, she fell unconscious. When she woke, she was in a pitch black room with Wisp. She didn't have her weapons. This was some sort of pocket dimension. "What do YOU fear, Amélie Lacroix?"

"Rien."

"Everyone says that. They're never right." Wisp paused for a moment. "You fear failure. You fear that your emotions will hinder you from your progress."

"Je ne crains rien."

"You said that." Wisp was not in the mood for games. "You were brainwashed by Talon. They made you become a monster. They made you kill your beloved. They made you become the Widowmaker."

Widowmaker was also not in the mood for games. "Amélie Lacroix feared many things. Amélie Lacroix is dead."

"Really? So, Amélie Lacroix is dead? Then why did you visit your husband's grave on Christmas?"

She didn't respond to that, simply because she wasn't sure what the answer was.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. That whole brainwashing sequence? It just makes you WANT to join Talon. Eventually, that effect wears off, and you can choose if you want to stay or not. That is, with the right motivation. And I think I know what will do the trick."

Widow scowled. "Really."

"Looks like you missed, 'chérie'." Wisp chuckled.

Widow didn't answer.

"Yeah, he went through the same process as Ana Amari. Had all of the useless parts replaced and upgraded. You know, the ones YOU made useless? That's why it took longer for him."

Widowmaker's eyes widened. "Gerard is..." She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Alive and well." Wisp paused. "Look, Lacroix. I wouldn't be talking to you if there wasn't any hope left for you. You still have a chance for redemption."

"Where is he." Although she was still clearly trying to conceal her emotions, she was doing a much worse job of it than usual.

"Greece." Wisp paused again. "Take this." A small piece of paper appeared in front of Widowmaker. It had a phone number on it. "Do what you will with it. Just know that there are two ways this can go. You can use it, and i'll help you repent for your sins. A fresh start. Or, you can throw it away, and I will not hesitate to kill you the next time I see you." The fog disappeared, and they were back in Egypt. "Maybe if you call, I'll tell you more about your hubby. See you on the flipside."

And with that, Wisp Glitched away. Widowmaker simply stood there for a moment, before grappling off. She had better things to do then deal with Overwatch now. She... needed to do something.


	10. Can We Just Call Them Team We're-Not-Dead-LOL Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Soul was staring after Widow with a very confused look on her face. "Uh... Wisp? What did you tell her? Also, can we get pizza now?"
> 
> In which Soul still wants pizza, until she doesn't. Also Sombra is a lil shit. And Widow is something of a stalker.

Meanwhile, Soul was staring after Widow with a very confused look on her face. "Uh... Wisp? What did you tell her? Also, can we get pizza now?"

"Later." Wisp looked around at the bodies littered on the floor. "I see you guys did your job."

"Yeah. Still want pizza. I can go grab some now, meet you guys back at the plane...?" Although it was phrased as a question, Wisp knew Soul well enough to know that she wasn't asking permission. "How's cheese and pepperoni sound?"

"Hold it right there!" Sombra appeared in front of them, and she looked pissed. "YOU! Weird black eyed guy! I can't find anything about you! Nothing of your past, your family, your experiences, nothing! It's like you don't even exist!"

"Who said I did?"

Soul looked confused momentarily, before breaking into a grin. "Wait, so you're coming for pizza after all? Great! Cheese or pepperoni?"

Sombra completely ignored Soul. "Oh. Oh, ho ho! But there is ONE thing I found out! AND who you're keeping it from!" She glanced at Soul. Very obviously. Wisp took a second to figure out what she was saying. His white pupils disappeared. 

"You wouldn't dare."

Soul glanced between the two. "Uh... pizza first, mysterious secrets later? Also, pretty sure you can't surprise me with anything at this point. Still want pizza."

"Not the time Soul. This is serious." Wisp stared at Sombra for a while.

"Well? What's it gonna be, mystery man?

Wisp paused for a moment. "Do what you want with me. Just leave them- HER out of it."

Soul's confusion became a steely glare. "No." Within seconds, she'd gone from completely relaxed to having her scythe against Sombra's throat, and - for once in her life - she actually looked mad. "You're NOT hurting him. You're NOT hurting Wisp. You know? I tried to be nice. I tried to be friendly. But you've got an ass-kicking coming, and I don't mind being the one to give it to you." Soul didn't look back at the others. "I'll meet you back at the ship. Wouldn't mind if someone picked up pizza on the way. Cheese for me."

"Soul." Wisp wouldn't let her do this. "Just go. Let them take me. You know I'll just break out. Nothing they can do will harm me."

"Maybe not, no. But I want to do this." She took a deep breath. "And look. I don't know what it is you're not telling me, and I don't care. Whatever it is, it's not worth losing you. 'Sides, I think I can handle a hacker."

"Don't. Kill. Her." Wisp wasn't having any of this. "Is it really worth killing her just for this? What's the point?"

"Didn't say I was going to kill her." Soul muttered. "I said I was going to kick her ass. Slight difference."

"Yeah, like you're any different-"

"APAGANDO LAS LUCES!"

Soul was was dazed for a second. By the time she snapped back to reality, Sombra and Wisp were already gone. The team did get pizza. Soul just didn't want any. She retreated to her room for... well, a while. Mostly playing old video games and internally freaking out.

Meanwhile, in Greece...

...well, Widow hadn't called the number yet. She wanted to confirm first. And so far... well, she was close. She had her sights on an abandoned warehouse. She could see someone with a visor, someone wearing an eye patch, and someone wearing a green trench coat. She wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. She was careful not to make any sudden moves, because she knew who two of the people were, and the third... was it him? She had to know. Slowly, carefully, she crept closer and closer...

"-still think you both are idiots."

Even if she hadn't known, the woman with the eyepatch was clearly, unmistakably, Ana Amari, and Widowmaker would have been able to tell from the sarcasm alone.

"And you're dead."

"Aren't we all? How many is that now? Four? Does the cyborg count?"

"I don't think so. Well..."

It was him, without a doubt. Widowmaker... no. Amélie had never liked failure. But this time... she'd never been so glad to have failed. Gérard was alive. Gérard was ALIVE. And...

...merde. She really hadn't thought this out well, had she? For all any of them knew, she was still a part of Talon, sent to kill them. Gérard wouldn't have forgotten what happened. He... wouldn't trust her. Not anymore. And that made her heart, which she thought hadn't existed for so, so long, begin to break.

There was no easy way to do this, no way that would ensure things went right. Amélie crouched, and thought... and eventually came to the conclusion that it would be best to wait for the perfect opportunity. If it ever came.

If Amélie Lacroix was anything, however, she was patient. She'd been patient even before, which was part of the reason why she was such a good sniper. But she'd waited years. She could wait a little longer. So, she returned her attention to the conversation.

"I mean, why wouldn't he count?"

"Yeah, I guess he was left for dead. Pauvre petit cyborg..."

"I feel we're getting off topic."

"Yeah, a little. What we're we talking about?"

"Rejoining Overwatch, of course." Ana said. Amélie was momentarily confused, before realizing that the other two had groaned. Really loudly. "Fine, it was worth a try."

"Tell me, Ana, what good would it do? We would only be digging our second graves even deeper if we did. It just means more heads to worry about."

"I'm with Lacroix. We can't just walk in and say 'Hey guys! We've come back from the dead!'"

"Well, I mean, we COULD... technically. And I won't be surprised if they find out eventually."

"Well, once I show my face to Talon, we'll be in some trouble."

"Yeah, 'cause your psycho wife is trying to kill us."

"You don't have to remind me!"

"I just wanna make sure you don't get soft once you see her. She's been brainwashed, she's an enemy."

"Yeah, I know... I won't get all sentimental once I see her."

Amélie's eyes watered, and although she wanted to reveal herself then, she knew she couldn't. They'd kill her on the spot. She knew she would, if she was in their place. So... she'd wait. She'd follow from a distance, far enough that not even Amari would detect her, but close enough that... when the time came...

Well, actions spoke louder than words. She'd prove that she was worthy to be loved. To be... simply Amélie Lacroix. Not the Widowmaker. Not a sniper with a heart of stone. Amélie Lacroix.

To distract herself, she wondered how long it would take them to figure out she'd defected. She wondered how long it would take Talon to figure out she'd defected. She wondered how Reaper and Sombra were. Probably arguing over something in Spanish, as usual, and if she was there, she wouldn't be able to understand a word of it.


	11. Wisp Gets Interrogated All The Time Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a blinding light. But luckily, it didn't take long for Wisp's vision to adjust. He was strapped to a chair (again). Reaper and Sombra were sitting in chairs across the table. There was a giant computer screen with a wave-length and a name. 'Juno'.
> 
> In which one of my many God-Mind OCs come into play... oh, whoops. Wasn't supposed to say that yet. Oh well! Anyway, Wisp really gets interrogated a lot these days. Guess nobody really trusts him. Also, NOBODY STAYS DEAD IN OVERWATCH.

There was a blinding light. But luckily, it didn't take long for Wisp's vision to adjust. He was strapped to a chair (again). Reaper and Sombra were sitting in chairs across the table. There was a giant computer screen with a wave-length and a name. 'Juno'.

"So... 'Wisp.' Who are you really?" Juno asked. There was a hint of curiosity in her voice, but also a deep, underlying anger. Wisp couldn't tell what at. "It'll be easier for all of us if you cooperate."

"My name's Wisp The Spectre." Wisp was determined to tell the truth, but to be as stubborn and cryptic as possible. (Not that he wasn't usually.)

"We know that. But who are you?"

"My name's Wisp The Spectre." He paused briefly. "Gonna have to be more specific."

Juno sighed, and although the curiosity and the anger were still there, now there was more than a bit of irritation. "What exactly is a... 'Spectre'?"

"Well, some would call us a ghost of sorts. We sorta just exist on the sidelines and let humanity kill itself."

Hmm... so not unlike what Juno herself was doing. Perhaps they could reach an agreement. After all, Juno only wished to destroy humanity. "If that is indeed the case, why did you join Overwatch?"

"My partner made me join."

"And who is this... 'partner' of yours?"

"Her name is Soul Stealer."

Juno was doing a surprisingly good job of not getting too pissed off. "Odd name. Why did she make you join?"

"She believes in peace between all four- *ahem* three species. Overwatch is the best way to obtain that peace."

"Four species?"

"Three."

"You said four."

"Humans, Omnics, and Reapers. Three."

"Four, with Spectres. Am I right?" Unfortunately for Wisp, Juno was quite good at interrogation... and she never forgot a thing.

"I don't count."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm the last Spectre."

"Oh. How sad."

If Juno was sorry for Wisp, then GLAdOS never tried to kill you, and the cake wasn't a lie.

Whoops. Too old? Well, memes, unlike heroes, never die.

"Don't feel pity for me, you useless piece of hardware."

"I wouldn't pity you even if I cared. Now... why was Sombra unable to find anything on you?"

"Yeah, I wanna know that too!"

"I don't exist to humanity. I keep myself hidden. Only Overwatch -and you- know I exist."

"What about your... partner?"

"What about her?"

"Why was Sombra able to find information on her, and not you?"

"Reapers aren't as discreet as us. She's slipped before in the past."

"You said... us. Meaning that there's more... Spectres."

"There were."

"Are you certain there are no more?"

"I saw every last one die. I'm confident."

"Fair enough." Juno thought for a moment. "Sombra, Reaper. Leave us. I have something I wish to discuss with him in private."

"That's not fair!"

"Sombra, let's go."

"Hmph. Fine!" Without another word, they left the room.

Juno was silent for a moment, before speaking again. "Even they do not know I am an AI. How did you?"

"I know things. Lots of things."

Juno was dangerously close to losing her shit. "Look. I wish to destroy humanity. You wish to destroy all Reapers... and you are not the only one who knows lots of things. We can work together. You help me destroy humanity, I help you destroy all Reapers."

"No."

"Fine." Juno had just about had enough, but before she pulled out her trump card, she needed to get more answers. "What did you do with Widowmaker?"

"I didn't do anything. She's doing everything on her own now. Even she knows what a terrible thing you are."

"What did you tell her." Contrary to what Wisp thought, Juno did, in fact, know quite a lot about Reapers. REAL Reapers. Not the wannabe that Gabriel Reyes was. She knew from experience... and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

"I reminded her of what she used to be. And that her husband is alive."

If Juno had a physical form, she would have been smirking. Because 1) he'd confirmed something she'd suspected for a while, and 2) this was a perfect opportunity for her trump card. "Would you like to know who else is alive? She hates you for what you did. Abandoning her to die... oh, but she wasn't dead. She survived. And she HATES you."


	12. Remember What I Said About Nobody Staying Dead In Overwatch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an AI, it didn't take long for Juno to find what she was looking for. She pulled up the file, and began reading it aloud. "Test Subject 004. Codename: 'Crystal'." She didn't have to read the rest.
> 
> In which Juno is a little shit. And we have another addition to Team We're-Not-Dead-LOL, even if she's on the opposite side. Whoops! Also, Widow is awesome and I regret not making this entire roleplay about her. Maybe next time. Also I ship Widow and Gérard so hard now??? And I want them to be happy??? But Gérard is hella dead and Widow is hella brainwashed so... excuse me while I go cry in my corner.

Being an AI, it didn't take long for Juno to find what she was looking for. She pulled up the file, and began reading it aloud. "Test Subject 004. Codename: 'Crystal'." She didn't have to read the rest.

Wisp's white pupils disappeared. "You didn't."

"No, I didn't. She came to us willingly."

Wisp stayed silent. He didn't want to talk anymore.

Meanwhile, with Team We're-Not-Dead-LOL...

"So, how exactly are we breaking into this place, Jack?"

"I thought Ana had the plan."

"Yeah, I do." Ignoring the fact that it wasn't the greatest, but it would do. It would do until everything went to shit, anyway. "Jack'll be a distraction. Draw everyone out. Then we'll be able to sneak in, assuming Jack doesn't do anything stupid like GET IN ANOTHER FIST FIGHT WITH REAPER."

Amélie, who was still tailing the three, and somehow hadn't gotten caught (yet), actually remembered that. It had been quite amusing, even to Widowmaker.

"So I'm the scapegoat, huh? How the hell am I suppose to get their attention?"

"Run in and blow something up. Act like you're working alone. Don't be stupid."

"He's ALWAYS being stupid, Ana."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, I know. Figured it couldn't hurt to at least try and tell him not to, though."

A faint smile found its way onto Amélie's face, but... it quickly faded, because of course it had to be Talon that they were storming. Couldn't have been Vishkar, or Helix, or Volskaya. Hell, she would have preferred Overwatch to this. But... oh well.

Once the trio finally stopped bickering on what they were going to do, they set the plan in motion. Soldier ran around the outside turrets, shooting them down with Helix Rockets, and generally being annoying. It didn't take long for troops to start barging out the door. Soldier ran away, the troops chasing closely behind him. Once they were out of view, Ana and Gérard sneaked inside the building.

Amélie wondered whether who to follow... for about a millisecond. Her decision was made almost instantly, and so, she sneaked in behind them, careful not to be noticed by either Talon or Amari and... Gérard. Merde, this was not going to be easy, even if she was in disguise.

She'd ditched the bodysuit in favor of some comfier clothes (she wouldn't have been caught dead in a hoodie and jeans before, but things had changed), used an insane amount of makeup to cover up the fact that her skin was blue, and... well. The only remnant of Widowmaker now was the rifle, the Widow's Kiss... and she didn't intend on getting rid of that anytime soon. Even if it had many bad memories attached to it, she knew how to use it, and that was quite important.

Even the Widow's Kiss was disguised, although the instant anyone saw her use it as both a sniper and a machine gun, they'd know. So she needed to be careful, at the very least. Not that she wasn't already being careful, because she had to not get spotted by both Talon AND the two she was tailing. Perhaps she was being a little too careful... no. That was impossible.

"This is going to take forever to find. Pourquoi toutes les mauvaises choses m'arrivent-elles?" They were searching for something. They didn't exactly know what it was, but they knew the name. Test Subject 004. Codename: 'Crystal'.

Amélie weighed her options. She didn't know what they were looking for, although she did know her way around the base... perhaps if she posed as someone from Talon. That would be difficult to explain, though...

Merde, elle devait faire quelque chose finalement. Mieux maintenant que jamais.

"What are you looking for?" Amélie asked quietly, being careful not to speak in her native accent. That would be a dead giveaway. Instead, she went for something that sounded vaguely American, or perhaps Canadian. The important part was that it wasn't French. "I can help you." As the two whirled around, she made sure that her hands were up, and the Widow's Kiss was hidden under her hoodie.

God, she never would have worn a hoodie before, but now, she could see why people liked them.

"Why would you help us? We're trying to steal something that belongs to you!" Gérard paused for a moment. "Have we... met before?"

Merde.

Amélie shook her head. "I don't believe so. And... well. Not everyone here is happy with Talon. I defected a few days ago, but returned to try and bring them down." She was choosing her words quite carefully, although she hoped that Gérard wouldn't notice. Oh, who was she kidding. Of course he'd notice. She'd just have to pretend she did that all the time. "I did plan to do something later this week, but I wasn't about to give up this opportunity." Technically, she wasn't lying. Technically.

"And why should we trust you?" Amari asked, clearly suspicious, and she had a right to be. Amélie smiled sadly.

"If I was you, I wouldn't, to be honest. But I do mean what I say."

"Heh. You got guts, kid. Usually people run when they see us! Maybe we'll give you a chance." Gérard ruffled through his pockets, looking for something. "Ah, yes! Here it is! We're looking for something called 'Test Subject 004. Codename: 'Crystal'.' You know where that is?"

Amélie did, in fact, know of that test subject. However, she wasn't certain where Crystal was... and also, how did THEY know? "No, sorry. I do know where the files on all the test subjects are, but they'll be heavily guarded."

"We've dealt with Talon troops before, they're not a threat! ...uh, no offense."

"None taken. They only have three elites, after all... four, if this experiment is a success." Amélie frowned. "Actually, two. The one they call Widowmaker is currently MIA."

Ana's jaw dropped. "Wait, what!? You're kidding." Gérard was shocked.

"So... she's... she's defected? I... I can't believe it. And here I was thinking I'd have to fight her!"

"No one knows for sure if she defected or not, but... well. All us lower people steered clear of her. I'd say that if she'd not back soon, she's dead... or. Well." Amélie lowered her voice. "One of my buddies swore up and down that one time, she sneaked out to go visit her husband's grave. So maybe she's not as bad as they make her out to be." If this wasn't so nerve-wracking, Amélie could have had fun with this. As is, she hated having to pretend she was someone else, when the man she loved - the only one she'd ever loved - was right there.

Amari was silent.

"We... we can discuss this later. Let's just focus on getting to those files."

Amélie nodded. "Alright. Should be this way, but I'm warning you both, I wasn't in Talon as a soldier. More of a technician. So you'll have to do the actual fighting."

This hurt. SO MUCH. But at least she wouldn't be forced to reveal her rifle, not unless everything went south.

Amari still didn't say a word, instead following in absolute silence.

Gérard was lost in thought, thinking about if he would ever see Amélie again. The poor guy. Eventually, they got to their destination. A big door with 'Storage' written on a screen.

Amélie frowned. "This isn't right. Where is everyone? Unless..." Unless it was a trap.

Before anyone could say anything else, Gérard barged through the door, ready for whatever was inside.

He probably wasn't ready for a giant screen, or the AI that soon spoke through it. "Gérard Lacroix. Ana Amari. And... hm, interesting. Welcome back."

Amélie wondered why Juno wasn't outing her right now, only to realize that she probably would try and make it look like she was going to betray their trust.

She would never do that again. Not now, not ever.

Wisp was also tied to a wall behind the giant screen. He couldn't be left alone for too long. "Shouldn't have come here."

Ana momentarily wondered who that was supposed to be, before realizing it didn't matter. "Who are you?"

Juno simply laughed. "The one that got away."

"...what."

Wisp wasn't enjoying this at all. He decided to focus on Amélie while not blowing her cover. "Looks like you didn't even need to call."

"How did you-"

"Get caught?" Juno interjected, then laughed. "Simple. I used what was most dear to him, just as I've caught you by using what's most dear to you... araignée." So much for Juno not blowing her cover... and since when had Juno spoke FRENCH? That was new.

Gérard immediately looked to Amélie. "Wait... A-are you...?"

Amélie's gaze hardened. "Do not call me that."

"Why not? It's who you are, Widowmaker."

"No. No it is not." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of that at this point. "Widowmaker stopped existing the moment I learned that he was alive."

Gérard stumbled back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You... I... But, how... How did... How did I..."

"Yeah, we get it, you didn't know it was her. Can we skip to the part where you beat up Juno's lackeys?"

As if on cue, a bunch of said pitiful Talon soldiers showed up. Surprisingly, both Reaper and Sombra were absent... hmm. Amélie thought nothing of it, instead (almost reluctantly) pulling out her rifle. "I'm... sorry." She fired, taking out the first.


	13. Guess Who Else Isn't Dead? Wait, That's Everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gérard snapped back to the present and pulled out his Railgun. He would have time to... 'chat' with Amélie later. While she picked off enemies from behind (headshots), Gérard went up close and personal. Ana focused primarily on healing Gérard and sleeping enemies that came too close to Amélie. It was a pretty easy fight. Too easy of a fight. This wasn't like Juno, unless she was planning something. That was ignoring the fact that she was always planning something, but...
> 
> In which we were lazy and used this ( https://us.battle.net/forums/en/overwatch/topic/20747114914 ) for Gérard's attacks and stuff, because we're both lazy bums that like roleplaying. Also... still crying in my corner over the fact that Amélie and Gérard didn't get a happy ending... THEY DESERVED A HAPPY ENDING! Guess that's what fanfiction's for...?

Gérard snapped back to the present and pulled out his Railgun. He would have time to... 'chat' with Amélie later. While she picked off enemies from behind (headshots), Gérard went up close and personal. Ana focused primarily on healing Gérard and sleeping enemies that came too close to Amélie. It was a pretty easy fight. Too easy of a fight. This wasn't like Juno, unless she was planning something. That was ignoring the fact that she was always planning something, but...

Amélie almost didn't see Crystal coming. By the time she did, it was too late to do anything... anything, that is, except one thing.  
Before the strike could connect, Amélie threw herself in front of Gérard, protecting him at the cost of protecting herself, and... afterwards, it was a miracle she'd stayed standing, and she doubted she could for long.

As she fell to the floor, too weak to stand up, Gérard caught her mid-fall. "Did... did you just... save me?" Wisp, on the other side of the room, was closing his eyes. He didn't want to see what was going to happen.

Amélie's eyes welled up with tears. "I-I'm sorry... I couldn't... do it sooner. I... l-love..." She passed out.  
Ana, meanwhile, had all her focus on the new enemy, who... holy shit. Good news: they'd found what they were looking for. Bad news: what they were looking for was probably about to kill them all. Unless... hm.

She dashed over to Wisp, and pulled out a nano boost. "Do you want to live?"

"Too late for that, Ana."

Ana wisely decided not to question that, instead going back to Gérard and... whoever she was, really. There was only one thing that could be done, considering that Gérard was currently preoccupied, and so... she injected herself.

Yeah, this was a dumb idea, but too late now.

"You really think you can beat Crystal?" Wisp chuckled. "No one can beat Death Personified. Not even someone who's defied it."

She didn't plan on beating 'Crystal'. At this point, all she wanted was to get out alive. She hit Crystal with a sleep dart, buying everyone at least a little time, although... likely not much. "We need to go." Her gaze met Wisp's, silently asking if he was coming.

The four barely got out before the building collapsed (which explained why Reaper and Sombra were nowhere around), and somehow, Ana still got the feeling that this 'Crystal' person was letting them go.

Amélie was still passed out, and although she was still holding on to life, barely, she wasn't waking up.

"She's nearby. She's stalking us in the shadows. Don't let your guard down." Wisp was determined to make it out of here with no deaths.

"There's someone else we have to bail out, assuming he hasn't gotten himself killed yet." Ana said quietly. Almost as if on cue, it was then that Jack Morrison sprinted into view, actually out of breath for once, which... was a first.

"You're alive too? Wow, you all hate death, don't you?" Wisp wasn't hiding that he knew perfectly well who they were.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"We can talk about that later." As he said that, a scythe went flying through the air straight at him. But he caught it. "I know all your tricks, Crystal."

"Do you?" The scythe spun around in his hand, and although he moved quickly, the scythe still drew blood. "I think not, Wisp."

Well, the blood was black, but that wasn't important. "You aren't Crystal, poser." Wisp set down a Data Turret.

The scythe disappeared from Wisp's grasp, and reappeared in Crystal's. She teleported on top of the turret, and slashed downwards. "And you aren't Wisp."

Wisp raised an eyebrow. "How so?" Wisp summoned a Firewall and pushed it towards Crystal.

Crystal effortlessly dodged it. "The Wisp I knew wouldn't have left me to die. He wouldn't have killed Reapers."

Wisp got mad. "The Crystal I knew died in my hands. I buried her along with the Reapers I slaughtered. Those who kill their own kind to kill a peaceful race are beyond redemption." He shot a laser at Crystal, but she reflected it back at him. She didn't even look like she was trying. 

"Except they didn't kill me. I didn't die. But it seems part of you did."

"Yeah, the part that felt positive emotions. How did you think I would react?" Wisp Glitched behind her and shot a laser at her back.

Crystal dodged without even looking. "I thought you wouldn't leave me to die. And even if I was dead, I thought you still would continue with our work. I was wrong. You never really believed, did you?"

"I still... technically am." Wisp stopped fighting, simply standing in front of her.

Crystal stopped as well, for a moment... but only a moment. "No." Her gaze hardened, and she struck... but her scythe was blocked by another.


	14. Soul Finally Gets Her Pizza... About Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who the fuck are- oh, forget it." Soul muttered, prepared to fight. "Of course they're still sending you guys after him. Why wouldn't they? Well, too bad for you, because I'm not letting you kill him."
> 
> In which... well, for those of you who skipped past all the exposition: Soul is Crystal's daughter, Crystal is supposed to be dead, and neither of them are aware that they're related. This can only go well!

"Who the fuck are- oh, forget it." Soul muttered, prepared to fight. "Of course they're still sending you guys after him. Why wouldn't they? Well, too bad for you, because I'm not letting you kill him."

Crystal's expression morphed into one of confusion. "Who...?"

"Soul, don't kill her." Wisp was serious. "Please, this time, don't kill her."

"Why not?" Soul asked, not taking her eyes off Crystal. "Last time you said that, you got kidnapped. Spectrenapped? I dunno."

"Don't. Kill. Her. I won't ask again."

Soul sighed, and lowered her scythe. "Fine. I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this later, but fine."

"Soul... there's something I have to tell you..."

Crystal, meanwhile, was looking between Soul and Wisp. She was beginning to put two and two together, although she wasn't sure.

"This had better be important." Soul muttered crossly, still not taking her eyes off Crystal. "What is it?"

"This woman right here... she's the one that trained me."

"Thought she was dead."

"Yes, I did too... There's something else..."

Soul sighed, beginning to be annoyed. "Cool. You gonna say it or not?" Crystal finally got it, if the shocked look she was giving Wisp was any indication.

"She's... your mother..."

"She-" Soul's eyes widened as she got it. "OH MY FUCKING GOD. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE- HOLY- WHAT THE ACTUAL- I CAN'T EVEN- that explains a hell of a lot but hOLY-"

Wisp looked to Crystal. "I didn't completely give up hope."

"I... can see that now." 

Soul, meanwhile, was still in shock, and internally screaming. Externally screaming too.

"I've kept her safe ever since I met her. I was planning to tell her on my death-bed, but... looks like that doesn't need to be done anymore."

Meanwhile, Juno was flipping out, and screaming obscenities into the comm Crystal currently had. "You're supposed to freaking KILL them, you-!"

Right on cue, every Overwatch agent they had landed in multiple hangers. The doors opened, and they came rushing out. "Wisp! Soul! Thank god you two are alright! Uh... bad time? Hehe."

"Um. Just utterly confused." Soul managed. "But can we get pizza now?"

"We already got pizza, though."

"Yeah! But Wisp wasn't with us."

Wisp looked to Crystal. "Pizza?"

"I... guess." Crystal murmured. And thus, they all got pizza.


	15. If Only My Actual Mom Was This Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they got pizza, again. It took a little bit of convincing, but they were able to get Crystal to join Overwatch as their newest agent. Soul is finally able to talk to her mother, and Wisp... well... He's been a little bit happier lately. There are some questions that Soul needs to ask Crystal, and some questions that Crystal needs to ask Wisp.
> 
> In which things finally come to a close... which is probably for the best, to be honest. Although I'm definitely proud of the Widow/Gérard thing. I don't think Blizzard will bring Gérard back, but if they do, they'd BETTER give them a happy ending, or else... I'll do something. I dunno what. Something.
> 
> Also Soul sucks ass at flirting. Either she's not forward enough or she's too forward.

And so they got pizza, again. It took a little bit of convincing, but they were able to get Crystal to join Overwatch as their newest agent. Soul is finally able to talk to her mother, and Wisp... well... He's been a little bit happier lately. There are some questions that Soul needs to ask Crystal, and some questions that Crystal needs to ask Wisp.

"Okay, so now you gotta give him the new heart, preferably before he bleeds out." Soul said helpfully, just moments before the patient did, indeed, bleed out. "Whoops! Don't worry, you lasted longer than I did the first time! And at least you didn't inject yourself with anything on accident, so that's good." Obviously, they were playing Surgeon Simulator 2013. Well, Crystal was playing. Soul was being helpful. Somewhat.

"Heh, when I was your age, we we're still playing Super Mario Bros! You seriously think I can do this? It's way above my skill level!"

"Mom, you did better than I did when I started! And as I said... you didn't inject yourself with anything ingame. I always wind up doing that, and then it's all crazyyyy!"

"Why? Now I wanna do it!"

Soul laughed. "Fine, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

Before she could actually do it, the speakers of the building went off. "Attention all agents, please make your way towards the dining hall. Thank you!"

"Aww... well, next time!" Soul grinned. "There was this one time I got Mercy to play this, and she actually did REALLY well. It was scary."

They continued to chat as they walked to the hall. "Well, she is a doctor, is she not?"

"Yeah, but she normally sucks ass at video games! And she was complaining about the controls the whole time, but she was still doing it really, really well! You saw that insane record on the first surgery? That was her. Not me. Mine's like twice as long as that.

Crystal chuckled. Eventually, they made it to the dining hall. Mostly everyone was there. They just had to wait for a few people. "Why do you think we've been called down?"

Soul shrugged. "No idea! Maybe we're getting pizza or something?"

As the last few people showed up, Winston walked up to the mic at the front of the room. "Hello, everyone! Now, you might be wondering why I've called you all here today. Well, I have some exciting news! It's been exactly one year since Overwatch was recalled. It's our anniversary! And for that, we celebrate!" Right on cue, some drones came zooming out, placing food on the long tables. Everyone started cheering.

Soul leaned over to Crystal with a smirk. "Five bucks says someone gets laid before the night's over."

"My money is on the French couple." Amélie and Gérard were already flirting with each other... maybe. They were speaking in French, so not a lot of people could understand them.

"Probably right. Maybe Genji and Angela will actually get it on, assuming that Genji stops being oblivious and Angela actually makes a move. I could see her digging out some seductive Halloween costume and flirting with him, assuming she was drunk enough." That was... oddly specific.

Crystal couldn't help but feel there was something missing. Suddenly, she figured it out. "Where's Wisp?"

Soul frowned. "No idea... that's weird."

"Should... should we try looking for him?"

"Yeah. Probably." Unfortunately for them, Crystal and Soul were interrupted before they could leave the room. Winston yelled out to them.

"Crystal! Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure!" Crystal looked to Soul. "You go ahead and look for him. I'll catch up."

Soul grinned goofily, and saluted. "Aye aye, Captain!" Then she sprinted off.

Soul went to his room first. He wasn't there. She checked the Control Room. He wasn't there. She looked high and low, and he was nowhere. Eventually, she found him on the roof of Gibraltar. He was just... sitting. Staring out into nothing. Usually he was working on something, but he was just sitting.

"Hey, uh. Wisp. You okay?" Soul asked, frowning.

Wisp didn't answer, still staring out into space.

Soul waved a hand in front of his face. "Wiiiiiisp? Earth to Wisp?"

"What are you going to do when I die?"

Soul... hadn't been expecting that. "I... don't know. Haven't really thought about that."

"Well, you better... After all, it's been a year now. Only nine more to go."

Soul sighed. "Wisp. You wanna know what I'll do? I'll be sad, sure. But I'll keep going despite that. So don't worry about me!"

"Hmm... You sure do have your mother's spirit, that's for sure."Wisp chuckled. "I think... I think I'm okay with this whole 'i'm gonna die' thing. After all, I managed to get you a happy ending, didn't I?"

Soul smiled sadly. "I mean... it's a reality pretty much everyone's gotta face. So yeah."

"You go back and enjoy the festivities. I'll be there in a moment. Just... thinking, is all."

Soul nodded. "Alright. Seeya there!" She made her way back to the party and... wow, things went from zero to a hundred really fast. Crystal was drunk, talking up a storm with Angela. They were laughing about something. Probably something embarrassing about Soul. Bastion was singing on the mic, and everyone was cheering him on. To no surprise, Amelie and Gerard were missing. -ahem- bedroom -ahem-. It was just... amazing.

Soul... felt like doing something stupid. Bravely stupid. Or stupidly brave. So she walked up to Pharah, hoping she could pass it off as being drunk if things went sour, and grinned awkwardly. "Welp. That got reaaaaaally crazy reaaaaaaaaally fast." Hopefully she could act like she was drunk at least somewhat convincingly.

"Are... are you okay, Soul?" Fareeha chuckled.

"Yeah! Better than ever, actually! Think someone spiked my drink though. Haha... yeaaaaahh, someone definitely did that. Hope I don't figure out who they are, for their sake..."

"Heh. It's real nice having you around, Soul. You just have this way of lighting up my day!"

Soul considered her options, and eventually decided to go ahead, because she COULD always play it off as being drunk afterwards. "Uh... thanks? You have this way of lighting up my night!" God that was cheesy. Whoops.

"Ha! How many drinks did you have?"

Zero, but Pharah did not need to know that. "I dunno! As I said, think someone spiked my drink!"

"Oh! By the way! Did you see Amélie and Gérard go to the... 'special room'?"

Soul grinned. "Nah, but I heard about it! And I ship it! You wanna go somewhere and do that?" Okay, maybe someone had spiked her drink, because she NEVER was this forward.

Fareeha's eyes widened, not expecting that at all. "Wow, um..." Fareeha blushed. "Maybe..."

Well, that wasn't a no... and honestly Soul was expecting a no. "Alright! Maybe later, though. I wanna see this!"

'This' was McCree, Winston, and Genji playing strip poker.

The game had barely begun, and McCree only had his pants on. WInston only lost his glasses, and Genji hadn't lost anything yet. He was surprisingly good at poker while drunk.

Then stuff happened. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay between the two of us authors on Quotev, because we could only go so long before inserting ourselves into the story. Pretty sure our OCs aren't Mary-Sues, thank god. If they are, let us know. Please. Or just don't read this. That's cool too.


End file.
